the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pilgrim
"Helen" '' -- The Pilgrim finally reveals her true name in her postcard to Eric '''Helen', better known as The Pilgrim, is a joint protagonist of the Extended Universe. She is the narrator and central character of the Apocalypse Survival Guide, a main character in The Walking Dead: 'Next World' and the joint protagonist of All Is History' and Phase 5. ''She is a scholar of the Children of History and, as is her duty, travels around the ruins of the United States collecting stories and information about the New World and its inhabitants. She is the author of a book syndicated by the Couriers called the "Apocalypse Survival Guide", is always accompanied by her dog Cyclops and is never seen in public without her helmet or exo suit. In '''All Is History, the Pilgrim's face is revealed for the first time, revealing their identity as a woman. After the Trinity's victory over Twisted Round and the Horsemen, the Pilgrim decided to leave the Children, heading north to establish her own museum compiling all the data she had acquired over the years. When the Federates began their invasion of the United States and launched a war with the Commonwealth, the Pilgrim joined a new Trinity of Four to begin a cross-country mission to stop the Federates forever. Following the fall of the Columbian and the fracture of the Trinity, the Pilgrim joined a mighty company on a long journey to the Fracture to find allies against the Federates. With the Federates defeated, the Pilgrim decided that the lands that were once the United States held no more experiences for her, and she departed with the Asher Fleet across the ocean to new lands. Many years later, she sent a postcard to an old friend, finally revealing her true name. Overview The Pilgrim is a tall woman of an indiscernible age, as she always goes around wearing her helmet. She is also always equipped with a standard Children of History exo suit and is always accompanied by her dog, Cyclops. Personality The Pilgrim has been referred to by many as a technophile. She is a fighter, promoter and high-ranking member of "The Crusade", a socio-political movement in the United States. She believes in the people's right to govern themselves socially, but also shows signs of a strictly hierarchical and structured military experience. The Pilgrim is significantly characterised by her thirst for knowledge and is noteworthy for sometimes drifting off when speaking of an interesting subject, oblivious to the fact that nobody is listening to her. This is all later revealed to be a character hiding a rather shy yet resolute woman, one who demonstrates a superior loyalty to her friends despite her membership of the Children. Post-Apocalypse Not much is known about the Pilgrim's early life as she has revealed very little about herself; each time she tries to reveal her true name, she is interrupted in some manner and ends up never returning to her point. She mentions she was born into the Children of History, as is typical with their members, and a direct descendant of a member of the Preservers. She claims to have fought in the Children-Commonwealth War, where she saw lots of bloodshed. Tired of serving as a soldier, she became a Scribe, deciding to travel the country looking for old history, lore and technology. She was given Cyclops as her companion and set out into the wilderness. After hearing of a travelling warrior in the South, she took on the name "Pilgrim" as she began her travels. At some point, the Pilgrim picked up the signal from KOT Radio, becoming friends with the radio host, Rubber Duck. The Pilgrim became a member of "The Crusade", a socio-political movement. The Walking Dead: 'Next World' The Walking Dead: 'All Is History' Phase 5 Killed Victims * Mr Mossetti * 1 unnamed Commonwealth ranger (out of mercy) * Numerous counts of zombies, Scorched and unnamed people Relationships Rubber Duck Despite the two never having met in person, the Pilgrim and Rubber Duck are good friends, often sending each other disk messages via the Couriers. Eric Edwards The Pilgrim and Eric are good friends and are the closest members of the Trinity. Odysseus Lonesome Drifter Ezekiel Goldilocks Mr Mossetti The Pilgrim and Mr Mossetti have an uneasy alliance. Quote * "It is my genuine belief that stories can save lives," Trivia * The Pilgrim's face was first revealed in All Is History, confirming suspicions that they were female. * The Pilgrim has revealed very little background information, but some pieces of information are available about her past exploits. ** She says he fought in the Children-Commonwealth War and killed several Commonwealth rangers, giving her a price on her head which was not lifted until Season 1 ''of '''Apocalypse Survival Guide'. ** She purposely tunes her helmet's voice module to make her sound male. ** In the episode that she visits the ruins of Hometown and tells the story of the rise and fall of the community, she mentions that she had visited the place before and managed to take the drive from Stoffman's computer and read his diary. ** She mentions that she regularly goes to Vegas and has caught a brief glimpse of its mysterious leader, Mr Mossetti. ** She claims the only US state she hasn't visited is Florida due to their extreme isolation, which she says is "more severe than the Columbian could ever be". ** During idle talk with Cyclops, she says she once took a holiday to Mexico. ** She hints that she is bisexual. ** Although travel is permitted by its leaders, the Pilgrim has discovered a so far unnoticed route through the Columbian, enabling her to travel through undetected. ** Despite the two of them being friends, she and Rubber Duck have never met in person. ** She has been assigned a special mission by the Children to recover data, lore and history instead of technology, the only known member to be told so. ** The Pilgrim is fluent in several tribal languages, including Atrian and Morvik, spoken by many tribes along the east coast. ** At the end of All Is History, it is revealed that she is in a relationship with Layla Edwards, although Eric is not aware. * Based on a single line of dialogue, it is suggestible that the Pilgrim, the Lonesome Drifter and Odysseus are connected in some manner. This was later revealed to be the Trinity of Four. ** She and Eric are the only remaining original members of the Trinity. * It is possible the Pilgrim is the "man from the West" from Gaunter O'Kyle's speech about the "Trinity of Four". * EDStudios has "promised" that the Pilgrim's real name will never be revealed. They also revealed that they use the placeholder name "Helen" when writing her stories. This promise was proven false, with Helen revealed to be her official name in the series finale. * She is the current wielder of Lucian's spear. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Characters Category:Children of History Category:Trinity of Four Category:Columbian Commonwealth Category:Extended Universe Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Eric's Company